This invention relates generally to rain molding strips for vehicles, particularly automobiles. Rain molding strips for automotive vehicles are ordinarily contoured strips of metal or plastic having a coating which imparts a metallic appearance to them. The contoured shape must be substantially adapted to the shape of the rain gutter so that the possibility for variation in the shape of the molding strip or its appearance is very limited.